<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>More, More, More by pissoff</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26566525">More, More, More</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/pissoff/pseuds/pissoff'>pissoff</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Belly Kink, Cum Rag, Dehumanisation, Diapers, Extreme Weight Gain, F/M, Fat - Freeform, Fat fetish, Feeder/Feedee, Feeding, Filth, Filth Kinks, Forced Feeding, Humiliation, Lots of eventual gross kinks, Pig Kink, Pig Play, Piggy Kink, Piss kink, Scat, Slob kink, This is shamelessly disgusting, Toilet Play, Watersports, Weight Gain, cum kink, degredation, fat kink, feederism, messy eater, slob, slobby</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:20:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,022</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26566525</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/pissoff/pseuds/pissoff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>There could be so much more of Rey to love; he fully intends on pushing her to gain weight, willingly or not.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>92</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>More, More, More</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This chapter is really just a set up for the gross, debauched shit to come. No limits, this is my excuse to write completely unfiltered filth  🤷♀️</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kylo has been watching Rey during what he knows is her lunch hour for weeks now. Across the busy street is the busy supermarket where she works, but she spends every single break (even the fifteens) at this fast food joint. At first, her face blended into the crowd of almost every other customer, not exactly the type he was here to watch.</p>
<p>It was on a Monday when Rey walked up to the counter, slapped down a coupon, and announced an order that he will never forget.</p>
<p>“Two deluxe chicken sandwich meals, each with fries and a coke please.” Surely someone so small would never be able to eat that much in one sitting. Kylo looked up and saw her settling in at usual corner table, alone, and his cock jolts. Every few seconds, his eyes drifted over the top of his laptop and onto her as they both waited for her food to arrive, but he knows he’s squirming more than she is.</p>
<p>Once the tray is set in front of her, Rey gets up to fill the cups and gather her condiments. Kylo adjusts his cock when she fills up four paper cups of ketchup. It takes some time, but once the young woman is into her meal she really chows down; it puts every other fat fuck that he likes to watch to shame. Grease-covered digits deliver food to her little mouth over and over, with a desperation that he’s sure is partly contributed to her limited amount of time. Still, it’s the hottest thing he’s ever seen, and he cums in his pants to the image of Rey licking ketchup from her fingers, before proceeding to suck it out of the fabric  of her work shirt. When she stands up, said shirt is stretched slightly over her now stretched stomach and he audibly groans.</p>
<p>Unfortunately, Rey doesn’t splurge often, but when she does it’s a treat. It’s a shame that she didn’t eat such large meals often, because Kylo can only dream when she’d look like with a couple hundred more pounds on her... and fuck does he dream. Nearly every night he’s plagued with visions of the woman growing out of her clothes, that tanned stomach spilling out from under her shirt until the front of her pants are no longer visible, arms and legs pillowing out, breasts full and heavy and heaving when he rails into her puffy pussy. Most mornings he wakes up with ejaculate cooling into the material of his boxers.</p>
<p>Kylo’s own lack of action frustrates him, so eventually he forces himself to approach her and strike up a friendly conversation. After this, they sit together every time they are in the restaurant at the same time. Ordering more than he cares to eat becomes a habit, as he quickly learns that Rey is not shy about eating the leftovers from his tray, a fact that makes him want to fuck her with her face over his tray while she shovels away his cooled fries and unfinished sandwiches. Despite his best efforts, she still gains little more than a subtle filling in of her face; it’s not enough, he has to do more, he wants her with double, triple chins and fat chipmunk cheeks.</p>
<p>A month later, they’re on their first date. Sushi, which Rey says she has never had before digging in with zeal. Kylo has gone on enough dates to have perfected the art of eating hardly anything while appearing to eat just as much as his partner, and by the end of the meal the woman across from him has eaten eighty percent of their massive sample platter. When she lets out a soft belch, he has to bit down on his tongue to avoid moaning. After their meal, he goads her into letting him fuck her despite her overly full stomach, and it takes every fibre of his being not to rub his hands all over that stuffed, protruding abdomen. The entire time he fucks into her he imagines her bigger, and bigger. There could be so much more of Rey to love; he fully intends on pushing her to gain weight, willingly or not.</p>
<p>Their relationship becomes centred around food. Every date includes an eating element, and Kylo doesn’t bother opting for the healthy options for Rey. Finally there comes a point where he can see the fruits of his labours even before a large meal; just as he imagined, those tiny, perky breasts gain a little more shape, and her stomach begins to pudge over her old work pants. The occasions her clothes are extra tight, he can’t keep his hands off of her. Fingers gently skim over slight love handles, that softening waist... it feels like soft, warm heaven.</p>
<p>One fateful morning, Kylo finally catches Rey standing on his bathroom scale, pinching her beautiful pudge between her fingers. From where he stands, he can read it.</p>
<p>177lbs.</p>
<p>That’s no small feat for a five-foot nothing woman who stated dating him at about one-twenty-five. Fuck.</p>
<p>“What are you doing?” He asks her, throat tight and dry. There’s no hiding the tent in his loose boxers.</p>
<p>“Are you still going to love me if I get fat?” Rey asks, and his cock jerks.</p>
<p>“What do you mean? I - I...”</p>
<p>“Because I’m getting fat.” She sounds like she’s upset about it, and so Kylo comes up behind her and wraps his arms around her. One day, if he’s lucky, he won’t be able to reach all of the way around her pillowy waist.</p>
<p>“I love you.” He says for the first time, pulling her close enough that she can feel his erection. “Especially when there’s more to love.”</p>
<p>Normally, this is where the girl decides it’s time to leave, or she’ll go with it and lose interest after some time... He and Rey fuck up against the tiled bathroom wall while he finally gets to grope at her softened form. It’s entirely too much for him; he cums faster than ever before.</p>
<p>On their three month anniversary, Rey surprises him with the news that she’s hit two-hundred pounds.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>